Beirut
by Saki20
Summary: 2D and Araiya get closer to each other while in Beirut. 2DxOC, Oneshot. Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. No flames please.


**Beirut**

**Holy crap my first sexually themed fanfic. **

**Well it involves 2D and my OC Araiya. While being split from Murdoc and the others at the time, Araiya has a 6 month love affair with 2D. This story takes place in mid 2008.**

**

* * *

**_Araiya's P.O.V_

It had been almost a month since I moved in with 2D at his apartment in Beirut. He asked me to move in after I saw him in a marketplace a couple of weeks ago. I had come to the city on a Peace Corps mission and didn't expect to run into him. After what happened with El Manana back in 2006 we all split. I was the second to last to leave Kong and I had also decided that Murdoc and I should put our relationship on hold. It pained the both of us to do so but we did it and now I have no idea where he may be.

2D and I were both still in pain, 2D more so. We were also sad, angry, confused at what had passed and I told him that I found out that Noodle had parachuted off the floating island before it crashed down into the ravine. He cheered up but I knew I had to tell him the rest. I told him that through reading Murdoc's Facebook posts I found out that Noodle was in Hell and he was going to save her, but then he revealed that he couldn't find her and believed that she had escaped. D wanted to go find her and I told him that we wouldn't have any idea where to start. I even tried to find Russel but kept running into dead ends. So here I sit on the pullout couch that's my bed waiting for 2D to bring back some dinner. I was watching a game show that was in Arabic and had turned on the English subtitles so I could know what they were saying. Fifteen minuets into the show, 2D walked through the door carrying a couple bags of food. I got up and helped him carrying a bag into the small kitchen and setting it on the table.

"Wha' yew watchin' Lil' Love?" He had glanced at the television.

"The Arabic version of The Weakest Link. Only got one question right because it was about Paris." I went back into the living room and turned the TV off then joined him in the kitchen where we sat across from each other with our food in front of us. I had fried Kibbeh, Baba ghanoush, Kofta, and Falafel. While 2D had fried eggplant, Batata harra, Shish taoul, and Fattoush. To drink we had a red wine and for dessert Halva. After dinner we sat on the couch and talked.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you D. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Lil' Love. Beside I like 'avin yew 'round. It beats just staring at the telly for hours til it's time ta go to bed."

"Same here. The room mate that I had was boring and kinda a religious fanatic. Got on my nerves."

2D gave a chuckle."Then I'm really glad you're 'ere wif me then. You might 'ave beat that girl if she tried anything crazy." We sat in silence staring at the television for some time before 2D asked a question that would start our six month love affair.

"Rei?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Can I kiss yew?"

Before answering I thought about it for a few seconds. I never thought that he would ask me a question like that. The thought that we'd probably do more than kiss would happen seeing as the both of us hadn't had sex in a couple years and there was an unspoken attraction and sexual tension that permeated in the air of the apartment. I honestly didn't mind if it did lead to a good shag because I honestly needed it and to be exact, 2D and I had the thought that we might be the only two members of Gorillaz that were together for now and maybe for a very long while. 2D speaking again snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't 'ave asked yew tha'"

"No D it's okay and yes you can kiss me." I smiled and we leaned into each other then our lips met. At first it was just lip contact but then 2D ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry and I let him in. The taste of garlic and cigarettes filled my mouth but I didn't mind. I began unbuttoning his gray shirt and when I was half way, he stopped me and pulled away. I looked at him confused, but he stood up, took my hand ,and led me into to bedroom.

Once there he took off his shirt and unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor. I was wearing a purple lace bra with matching panties. I stepped out of it and 2D smiled a little before undoing his pants and taking them off. In the dim lamplight, I could see there was a bulge in his boxers. He pulled me closer to him and began kissing me again. I put my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his azure locks. His soft lips then moved to my neck where he gently bit and sucked on a spot which resulted in a hickey. He laid me down on the bed and began to explore my body. 2D's hands caressed my breasts and since by bra hooked up in the front, he undid the clasp exposing them. His soft hands felt so good when he was gently squeezing them. He licked my nipples then continued to plant soft kisses down my torso. When he reached by bellybutton, he took off my underwear His hands traveled to my soft inner thighs and I gave a light moan to let him know that it felt good. One hand rested on my thigh while the other went to my pubic area. I sucked in a breath and looked at him seductively. I let my hands stroke his chest, my fingers running over his nipples. He removed his boxers and that's when I saw his member. It was thick, hard, smooth with a couple of veins popping up a little, a nice thick ridge down the back, and a nice prominent head. I let my right hand go to his already hardened member and began to stroke it. 2D moaned in pleasure while his long fingers played with my clit. Before entering me, he stopped and took a condom out of the nightstand. Taking it out of the wrapper, he rolled it down his member and put it in line with my vaginal opening. He leaned down to kiss me then pushed into me. After getting the head in, 2D completely plunged into me then began the motions. He pounded me with such expertise, I moaned and clutched at him,wrapping my legs around his waist allowing him deeper penetration. I knew I was tight since I hadn't had sex in two year so my tightness most likely drove him wild, plus he did drive into me relentlessly. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts and we both moaned at the sheer pleasure that was going on in our bodies. I arched my back and threw my head back as well and moaned his name. 2D was beginning to cum and so was I. I came first then 2D threw his head back, his muscle's tightened, and he came. He collapsed onto me, removed his member, then rolled off. We laid there catching our breaths,smiling at each other. I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I took in his butterscotch scent that was now mingled with the scent of sex. 2D took his cigarettes off his bedside table and put one in his mouth. He offered me one but I told him I didn't smoke. He put it between his lips and lit it.

"Tha' wos really good Lil' Love." 2D kissed the top of my head.

"Mm-hm" I lightly rubbed his chest and began to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was him stroking my back and pulling the sheets up over me. That night would begin our six month love affair.


End file.
